Mischievous inheritance
by hawk2274
Summary: The gang is all grown up, and although they don't have to worry about 'Egg Empires', they have another challenge ahead of them: parenthood. Follow Sonic and Crew as they stumble through life with little heroes of their own, while enjoying the many ups and downs of growing up on Mobius. (this will focus more on the children's life than on the parents sonic boom but with other stuff)
1. Prologue

Tails ran desperately through brightly lit halls of a hospital. His tails spinning faster

than they ever had in their life, he needed to get there... hours before, he'd received the call; his wife was in labor.. Tails - now 29 years old - burst into the hospital room to see his wife, Sticks, holding two newborn infants; a boy and a girl.

At the sound of his abrupt entrance, Sticks head snapped up, and a smile blossomed on her face at the sight of her husband. He stood for a moment in the doorway, his tails moving back and forth nervously. This was it. The moment they had waited nine months for. He was going to meet his new family. Gulping, he walked over, and Sticks moved into a more comfortable position, making sure to angle the two bundles in her arms towards their father.

"Hello dear," He muttered as he sat down, still slightly shocked to see two newborns, as they'd only expected one.

"Hello Tails" Sticks answered cuddling the newborns. The boy was a brown fox with orange paws and ice blue eyes, and, like Tails, had two tails. The girl, was a light brown badger who also sported brilliant ice blue eyes. At the sight of the squirming kits, Tails felt his heart squeeze with tenderness. He felt as though he had finally found something he hadn't even known that he was missing. His hands shook a little, as he brought them close to the babies to stroke their foreheads gently.

"God, I can't believe I'm a dad" he mumbled.

Sticks watched as her love gushed over their kits, a wondrous expression on his face. She smiled sweetly at him, and held the babies up.

"Want to hold them, dear?" She asked, her grin growing wider at his sudden panicked expression.

"They won't bite." She chuckled good-naturedly.

Tails narrowed his eyes at her joke, and hesitantly reached for them, before pulling away again.

"I'm just worried, I'll hurt them."

Sticks face turned a bit more serious, and she held them closer to her concerned husband.

"You won't. They're not that fragile, they're strong little kits."

Tails looked at his wife a moment more, before taking them into his arms and cradling them close to his chest. His daughter let out a little squeak, unsure of the sudden change of arms, and his son just stared up at his father with wide blue eyes.

The fox hero held the two wonders for several minutes, his mind still in a shocked state. How could he have been apart of something so beautiful? He had created something that was actually _alive._ These little Mobians weren't machines that he could just take apart and fix when something went wrong. Was he going to be able to be the best father for them? Could he, a robotics genius, have the smarts and know how to raise two kits? The two little ones fidgeted for a bit, before yawning and falling asleep in their father's arms. That one action calmed all of Tails' worries The yellow fox smiled, a tear shining in his eye.

"They're perfect."

"I can tell this is the start of a another adventure" Sticks responded, her eyes shining with pride.

"Yeah, and I bet it's gonna be harder than anything we ever faced" Tails replied still staring at his kids with a dreamy look on his face.

Sticks chuckled at him "You know Tails...I only saw you look at _me_ that way"

"Well excuse me but it's not _every day I get to be a father"_ Tails retorted his ice eyes gleaming with rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her newborns. The peaceful moment was interrupted when they suddenly heard voices down the hall of the hospital.

"Amy, I'm sure it's this one, please stop nagging," an exasperated voice travelled from the hallway to the waiting couple's ears.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Sonic. I just want to make sure we aren't barging into some stranger's room, guns a blazing."

At that moment the door to the hospital room burst open, to reveal a pink hedgehog holding the hand of a small toddler. She was wearing a long blue dress, and her jade eyes sparkled. Sonic was scratching his head behind them, and all three entered the room with nervous smiles.

"Hey buddy," Sonic greeted in a hushed tone to Tails, "How's it going?"

Tails smiled up at his friend, his sky blue eyes tired but his children back to his wife, he rose and walked over to Sonic. They gave each other an awkward handshake, as Amy walked towards Sticks with her daughter.

"I heard from the doctor that it was fairly quick, as deliveries go, and Sticks did really well."

"That's great buddy!" Sonic exclaimed while giving Tails a hearty pat on the back. Tails gave a dorky grin, and the two males made their way to the hospital bed.

Amy was holding her daughter up to see the newborns, the toddler - who would normally be fidgeting and attempting to run around - merely stared with wide emerald eyes, as she watched the little ones slumber. She stuck out a chubby light blue furred arm, and looked up at her mother.

"Babb." She stated, her legs kicking in excitement.

Amy chuckled, and pushed the child's long bangs from her face affectionately.

"Yes, Grace. A baby. Two actually.".

Sonic came over, his wedding ring flashed in the dim light as he reached over and gently took his daughter into his arms. Amy smiled gratefully, rolling her shoulders, as Sonic kissed her on the cheek. She turned her attention to Sticks, who had been watching the scene with a tired smile, and took the badger's hand in her own.

"How ya doing hun?"

"Tired… but I could still take on an army of destroyer bots." Sticks replied, with a smirk on her face.

Amy grinned, and shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Yeah, childbirth is hard… I thought I was going to die when Grace was born."

Sonic scoffed, and Amy's head whipped around, a glare set on her face.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Sonic rolled his his eyes, and adjusted his hold on Grace, who was currently playing with some of his quills.

"More like you almost killed _me_ , with the way you were pulling my arm from its socket, like some crazy maniac" Sonic snorted.

" _Well, I'm soo sorry_ but you weren't the one giving birth and it's a lot more painful than you think!" Amy retorted giving him a glare. Everyone was laughing when the sound of a door opening caused them to look up. Tails turned and saw his brother standing there, D.T. walked over and patted Tails on the back

"Hey bro, looks like i'm not the only one of the Prower brothers who gets to be a dad" he laughed. Tails saw the somewhat pained expression in his brother's eyes as he fiddled with the chain around his neck, the one that held two wedding rings, D.T.'s and his late wife's, Maria's.

" Hey man, I wish she was here too." Tails replied, as he returned the pat to the back. D.T. gave a sad smile, his hands still resting on those rings that lay close to his heart.

Then as though nothing had happened, his face morphed into a smirk, and he turned his attention to the hospital bed.

"So… where's my niece and nephew?"

Sticks yawned, as she angled the two little bundles towards their expectant uncle. D.T. gazed at the twins, his eyes a little wet at the sight. There was a silence in the room, as everyone admired the two newly born kits. The only sound to be heard was the steady _thump thump_ of Grace, who was currently playing with a toy on the floor of the room.

"Do they have names?" D.T. asked, curious.

Tails, who had been in a sort of trance as he looked upon his new family, slowly looked up, and saw that everyone was looking at them expectantly. "Well we decided to name them Cole and Jessica" Tails answered.

"They're gonna have a pretty big reputation to live up too" Sonic joked, as Amy smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Tails said as he looked out the window, his heart filled with excitement about what the future held.

"Yeah, they will."

 **A/N: Well that was fun to write, Special thanks to my co authors Shrimponastick and Nothin'Fancy, If you don't understand this story then go read ethanr66s story New Beginnings**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: sticks and tails kids were accidentally given the wrong names, i fixed it, their names are actually cole and sarah prower

ShrimpOnAStick: Ahem I think I deserve some credit as I pointed it out

hawk2274:*sprays with water and sips some coffee* go back to work we don't have time for this

ShrimpOnAStick:Says you, you coffeholic but fine I just wanted to say hi everyone! And where the heck is Fancy? P.S my OC Swift is gonna be in the story hope you guys enjoy!

Nothingfancy: I'm here don't worry :)

Hawk2274: also sorry for the long break, lots of stuff, and I was procrastinating

Cole and his sister, Sarah, were walking through the woods on their way to their Uncle Jacob's house. The day was sunny and warm, and they could hear the gentle sound of wind rustling the leaves above them. Both were excited to visit their uncle, he always seemed to have a great story of the past, or some awesome event to take them to. They'd been walking for almost thirty minutes, when they heard a furious snarl followed by a threatening growl not too far away Cole turned to Sarah his ear twitching.

"What the heck was that?" he asked, quietly. She looked over at him her blue eyes gleaming with worry.

"Sounds like a battle if you ask me," she replied lowly, she didn't want to draw attention to them, in case there was danger close by.

"Should we do something?" Cole muttered out loud mostly to himself, but his sister overheard and scowled.

"Are you crazy!?" She hissed at him, "We should get mom and dad and then go." she snorted, Cole shook his head.

"Good point but what if the battles over by the time we get there?"

Sarah growled he had a fair point.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you," she snapped and ran over to the noise.

Cole sighed and ran after her. As he ran he heard another snarl and a yelp. 'we better get there fast!' he thought and ran faster. After a few minutes, he finally caught up with his sister, falling into step beside her, as they ran towards the sounds of battle.

"Wait!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed. They both skidded to a halt.

"What do you expect to do when we get there?" she whispered fiercely, her ears were flattened to her head and her eyes gleamed with fear. Cole didn't know what to say she was right he didn't have a plan.

"Well, we can't just stand here come on!" He said quickly running off again.

The snarling grew louder it sounded just in front of these bushes 'it's now or never!' he thought and burst through the bushes to see a shocking scene. A non mobian wolf was snarling at a crouching mobian yellow bear who was growling. Behind her they saw a cream-colored rabbit, who was holding a small blue creature, both were shaking in fear.

Suddenly the wolf lunged and the bear roared furiously and swung her hand and huge claws unsheathed and slashed across the wolf's face. Cole could only watch in horror as this went on.

"Beat it you overgrown furball!" the bear howled furiously. The wolf snarled in response and lunged again, but the bear suddenly jumped up and tackled the wolf. They wrestled in a blur of yellow and grey fur. The wolf howled as the bear snapped her fangs into his shoulder and tore himself free and fled.

"That should teach him to mess with me!" she announced proudly, before glancing around and spotting Cole and Sarah. Her ear twitched and she glanced at them suspiciously before turning back to the rabbit.

"You okay kid?" She asked. The rabbit glanced up at her

"Y-yeah thanks...um what's your name?" She stuttered the bear grinned at the rabbit.

"I'm Swift, Swift Fang...speaking of introductions are you two gonna introduce yourselves?"She asked loudly, before turning towards Cole and Sarah.

"Uh, I'm Cole Prower and this is my sister Sarah Prower."

Suddenly they all turned towards the sound of very loud cursing as a 14 year old two tailed red fox falls through the canopy above, "Oh look, its our cousin" Sarah says as she chuckles.

"Ow god dang it!" he yells as he grips his leg, which has multiple pieces of fur torn off it, the patches of fur missing bleed onto the ground, "ah dang it that hurts!" he yells.

"Uh, you alright?" Swift asked turning to him.

"Yeah, just fell while flying," the fox stands up to reveal torn jeans and a ripped t-shirt hanging off his body, the tips of his tails are black along with a streak of in the fur on his head.

"You sure? You don't look alrigh- wait what do you mean flying?" Swift exclaimed with her mouth open.

The fox's tails swished behind him as he rubbed his arm, "I can use my tails to fly, but I'm not very good at it." He stated matter-of-factly, as though point out the sky was blue.

"Hey, at least you can fly I wish I could but I'm just a bearwolf so I have no wings or natural flight parts on my body," Swift replied looking slightly sad for a moment before turning back to normal she turned towards the Prower twins.

"I'm guessing you can fly too?" She asked off handedly.

Cole shrugs "My dad says he might teach me." he replies, as the red fox coughs.

"Um just a quick question, whats a bearwolf?" He asked, ignoring his cousin.

Swift looked sheepish, "Heh probably should have told you that before it's a half bear half wolf hybrid waist up I'm a bear, waist down I'm a wolf here I'll show you." She turned around showing them her yellow wolf tail with a orange tip.

"As for the bear of me look at my claws and fangs all bear!" She bared her fangs and showed them her claws before sheathing them.

Cole laughed a bit, "You know I thought uncle Jacob always told you to not fly over the woods."

Suddenly a small cough made them turn around to see the small rabbit standing there a little awkwardly

"Well hey there, I'm Nicolas Prower, but you can call me nick, who are you?" the fox, now known to be Nicholas asked, while kneeling down.

"Uh, I'm Cream the rabbit and this is Cheese the chao." she responded in a quiet voice, letting the small blue chao fly around them.

"Well, now that we all know each other are you guys lost? Cause' if you are I know my way around the forest and I can get you out of here fast as lightning." Swift announced, looking at them.

"They were probably heading to my house." Nick says standing up.

"That's all very well but do you know your way back? I have nothing to do right now want a escort?" Swift asked them.

"I think I know my way back but it couldn't hurt," Nick said nodding to Swift

"Alright which ways your house?" Swift said to Nick who pointed forward.

"Straight ahead "

Swift nodded, "Cream you gonna come with us? We can't just leave you here!"

"Yeah sure." She said after moment's hesitation.

"Alright let's go!" Swift said suddenly speeding off in a blur of yellow and orange all four of their jaws dropped until Swift sped back and skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Heh sorry forgot not everyone can do that" Swift said sheepishly they closed their mouths and Cole said "Wow you're almost as fast as Uncle Sonic!" looking at her in shock.

"You mean Sonic The Hedgehog? I've heard of him...Always wanted to race him. Looks like like now I have the chance! Now let's go!" Swift said walking forward.

Cole walked behind her in silence next to his sister and Nicholas while Cream walked behind them with Cheese flying above her. Swift suddenly halted and turned around, "Hey, Nicholas how far is your house?" she asked the fox

"Oh, not too much further only like two minutes away and you can call me Nick." Nicholas replied Swift nodded and kept walking.

"Hey, Cream how you holding up back there?" Swift said a minute later without turning around.

"Fine, I guess," came the quiet reply of the rabbit Swift grunted and kept moving.

Cole was slightly bored with the silence and decided to look around the forest as he walked until he tripped over a root and almost fell over until his sister grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"That was close thanks Sarah I owe you one," Cole grunted giving his sister a grateful look she opened her mouth to reply but a yell from Swift cut her off.

"We're here! This is yours I presume?"

Before them stood a green two story house, nestled on soft green grass. Swift turned towards Nick who nodded.

"Yep, that's mine," he confirmed.

"Alright well I'll walk you guys up and bring you in and then I'll leave alright?" Swift said to them they nodded in agreement.

Swift walked up to the house and knocked on the door and stepped back and waited until the door swung open revealing an older D.T. with a cup of coffee in his hand, dressed in blue jeans and a Mutation Effect T-shirt

"Hello nick" he said hugging his son.

"Heya sarah, heya cole," he says as they also hug him, a wide smile on his face.

"And who are you two?" He asks raising his eyebrow at Swift and Cream. Swift cleared her throat

"I'm Swift Fang I found her-" she pointed to Cream "-in the woods about to be eaten by a non mobian wolf so I saved her when these two came up-"

She angled her ears towards Cole and Sarah "- and Nick fell out of the sky and I offered to take them here and well, here we are" Swift finished.

"So my son tried to fly again" D.T. chuckled.

"I'm Jacob prower, but my friends call me D.T." he says offering her his hand Swift reached out her hand and shook his hand suddenly her eyes got big .

"Wait is that a Mutation Effect shirt? You're The Jacob prower the lead singer of the Mutation effect!?" Swift said shock clearly in her voice.

He let out a hearty chuckle "Yes i am, but that was a long time ago." he says.

"Still an honor to meet you I would ask for your autograph but I'm a little old for that, still awesome to meet you though." Swift said her eyes gleaming with admiration then she shook her head.

"Please i've had full grown men and women ask me for autographs."

Swift chuckled in amusement.

"Haha, anyway I better get Cream home do you know where she lives by any chance?" Swift asked him.

"I'm sorry I don't, but perhaps my brother does, why don't you come inside and I'll call him" D.T. says walking into his house with the twins and Nick following him.

"Alright, come on Cream," Swift grunted and followed him into the house. Jacob walked over to his phone and dialed a number and put it up to his ear. Cole heard several beeps before a voice came through.

"Hello?" he heard a voice he recognized as his mom Sticks.

"Hello, Sticks, it's Jacob, is my brother there?"

"Yeah he's working on his plane as usual I'll go get him"

"Thank you" Jacob said

"No Problem" Sticks replied, after a few awkward minutes Tails voice is heard on the other end

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tails do you know where someone named Cream lives by any chance? Jacob said

Tails was silent for a moment Cole guessed he was thinking.

"Yeah, I think I do why though?" Tails said

"I needed to know because a…..bearwolf named Swift is trying to bring her home" Jacob replied

"Oh alright I'll tell them just put them on the phone" Tails said

Jacob waved Swift over and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Swift said 'Man, I'm really getting sick of hearing that word' Cole thought to himself

"Hi, your Swift I'm guessing" Tails greeted

"Yep, that's me anyway you know where Cream lives?"

"Yeah, she lives 10 minutes from my house can you come over? It will be faster if I point you there" Tails said.

Swift nodded "I'll be there in about 15 seconds"

"Alright, if you say so" Tails said sounding

Swift turned to Jacob "which way does he live?" she asked "And what does it look like?" she added.

Jacob pointed East "You'll know it when you see it"

"So, Cole and Sarah are at your house in one piece?" Tails said as Jacob picked up the phone again.

"Yeah, but Nick tried to fly over the forest again and fell" Jacob replied laughing.

"Sounds like Nick" Tails said laughing with him "I'll be right back someone's at the door"

"It's probably Swift" Jacob said into the phone

"Hah, I don't think anyone is that fast that's Sonic fast no one is as fast as him" Tails replied sounding amused at the very thought.

"Well, not as fast but she almost is" Jacob said

"Let me go get it I don't think you're right but I'll find out in a few seconds"

Jacob let out a laugh only to feel a stabbing pain in his chest area as he doubled over in pain, with his niece, nephew, his son and Cream all running over to him he groaned as he stood up "Tails I'll be back in a minute" he says sighing "I need to take my pain medicine" he says as he places his phone down and reluctantly heads to his medicine cabinet, grabbing a small bottle and taking one of the pills inside, he then walked back to the phone. "Ok I'm back"

"Well you were right it's Swift and are you okay you didn't sound too good back there"

"Yes Tails I'm fine, just hurting a bit more than normal today, I'll be fine, I always am, aren't I?" He asked with a hearty chuckle

"If you're sure… anyway Swift is on her way over" Tails said sounding slightly uncertain

"Alright, I'll be over later with Sarah and Cole bye Tails" Jacob said as he hung up the phone and smiled at his niece and nephew "so, what shall we do today" he asked with a smile on his face as he put his coffee cup in the sink. Cole opened his mouth to reply when there was a huge thump into the side of the house and furious cursing was heard from outside.

"GAH THAT FREAKING HURT" Roared a famIliar voice. Jacob raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door with the four of them following him he opened the door and the five of them walked out to see Swift on the ground rubbing her muzzle her ears flat to her head. "Um, what happened? Cole said looking at her in confusion. Swift stood up still rubbing her muzzle.

"I was running through the forest just minding my own business almost at your house when I trip over a rock and slam into your house full speed!" she snarled sounding furious.

"Did you hurt my house?" Jacob asked in a joking manner as Swift rolled her eyes but she didn't look annoyed on the contrary she looked amused.

"Haha now I wish I did" she retorted, Jacob simply laughed.

"Well I suppose you'll be taking Cream home now" Jacob said as he grabbed some paper and wrote something down twice, he ripped the paper in half and gave one half to Swift and one half to Cream"this is my phone number, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me" he said as he smiled. Swift grinned back showing her sharp fangs.

"I'll see you around Jacob nice meeting you guys" Swift said happily then turned around picked up Cream waved to them and sped off in a blur of yellow and orange.

Jacob simply smiled "what an odd person" he said as he turned towards his son and his niece and nephew "so anyway, let's go, in got a few things planned for today" he said as he smiled.

A/N: Hawk2274: hey guys sorry for the lateness of the chapter, just been busy, hopefully the next one will be up soon, later guys


	3. Chapter 2

Cole and Sarah followed their uncle and cousin out of the house, smiling "so what you

got planned today" Cole said D.T. just gave a small grin

"you'll see" he said and kept walking through town. They soon reached a cave on the beach,

"Uh, Uncle D.T? What's with the dark cave?" Sarah spoke up from her spot next to her brother. D.T. smiled once again not answering and grabbed a backpack from near the cave entrance

"we are going on a little trip" he said and gave each of them a head lamp, and some climbing gear

"Whatever you say" Cole muttered.

D.T's tail tips twitched but he said nothing and beckoned them to follow him as he started down the cave entrance. The cave was dark, with only the light from their head lamps to see by "keep an eye out, sometimes you can find crystals in these caves" D.T. said smiling as his tails swished back and forth. Sarah's eyes gleamed

"Crystals? Beautiful bright shiny crystals?" She said excitedly. _Just like Sticks, she has a love of shiny things_ D.T thought as Cole rolled his ice blue eyes to the roof of the cave.

"Come on can we get a move on? I don't want to stand here all day talking about shiny crystals!" He snorted D.T shook his head and strode on _Nick's been awfully silent...I hope nothings wrong._

"Nick why so silent?" He said aloud

"I'm fine dad just making sure there's no danger here...like Eggman's robots" Nick muttered the last part aloud but D.T heard him and turned around.

"Nick, Eggman hasn't been active for at least 4 years...Why would he suddenly start sending out robots?" D.T said seriously. Nick shrugged his shoulders

"You never know this is Eggman We're talking about you never know with him" Nick said slowly. D.T. sighed and crossed his arms over his chest,

"Nick, i'm sure we're fine, try to enjoy yourself, maybe look for some crystals." He said and smiled. Nick sighed and mumbled

"Alright dad" he looked around the cave, he did have to admit, it was pretty cool but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. D.T stared at his son for a moment feeling concerned _I wonder what's upsetting him_ shrugging he turned and started walking further down the had been walking for sometime when Cole let out an examination and ran off to the right cave wall "Look, I think it's a crystal!" He said excitedly looking at a decently sized pale purple object in the wall Sarah ran over with D.T and Nick on here heels. "Nice find Cole" D. approvingly nodding at his nephew "We'll come back for it later there's still something I want to show you" Without another word he set off Nick, Cole and Sarah walked behind him mostly staying silent but occasionally making small talk. After about a half an hour of walking Cole and Sarah were getting annoyed "are we there yet" Cole complained as they reached a entrance to a cave chamber and D.T. led them inside causing them all to gasp. The room was covered in crystals, they covered the walls and sparkled and gleamed

"We're here" D.T. said smiling "Why don't you guys collect some crystals" he said as the three ran off to get some. D.T shook his head in amusement as the three ran around collecting a half an hour later the kids had all collected a large amount of crystals and put them in D.T.s backpack.

"That was awesome!" Cole said excitedly as they began walking back D.T. smiled

"I'm glad you liked it" he said happily. As they emerged from the cave it was night time and it was serene and quiet when a blue blur followed closely by a yellow blur and shot past towards the village.

"Woah what was that!" Sarah said. Cole and Nick both glanced at each other and shrugged. D.T walked forward and squinted a the spot where the two blurs disappeared "I don't know but I think I have a good idea let's go check it out" D.T said and started jogging towards the village, the kids excitedly followed him. As they emerged into the heart of the village they saw two people standing near a fruit stand, one was a tall blue hedgehog their Uncle, Sonic the hedgehog and the other figure was also tall slightly taller than the blue hedgehog and was bright yellow and orange at the tail, ears, hands and muzzle, Swift the bearwolf. As they walked closer they heard them having a argument judging by the hand gestures and ear twitching.

"No way I definitely beat you!" Sonic was saying loudly Swift shook her head her crimson eyes flashing with annoyance.

"No no no I beat you by this much!" she said spreading her hands about two inches apart. Sonic snorted

"Fine let's have rematch since we can't decide" D.T. rolled his eyes at their childish behavior

"Sonic I swear will you ever stop acting like a child" he said to the blue hedgehog. The two speedsters both spun around apparently startled and both looked embarrassed at their behavior.

"Alright, how about we call it even instead of embarrassing ourselves further in front of the whole village" Swift said putting her hand out for Sonic to shake. Sonic nodded his head "Good idea!" he said flashing a blinding grin and shaking Swift's hand. Swift turned around before giving them a bright smile showing large sharp white fangs."talk about long time no see eh?" Swift said sarcasm dripping from her words. D.T smiled at her " Yeah it's been soooo long" he replied. Sonic looked back and forth clearly out of the loop."You guys know each other?" he said. Swift turned to him and nodded "Yeah it was your typical story I save a kid from a psycho wolf escort these two kids to their uncle's house, their cousin falls out of the sky, you know typical stuff" Swift said clearly amused. Sonic rolled his eyes and opened his mouth reply when a howl sounded somewhere in the woods by the village. Swift's eyes narrowed and she raised her muzzle and sniffed that air before her eyes widened and she crouched down "Hide, now!" she snapped her fur bristling, the kids ran off to hide and D.T. and Sonic looked at Swift

"What the hell was that" D.T. wondered aloud Swift let out a frustrated growl "You two hide right NOW! Don't ask questions MOVE" She snarled D.T and Sonic new better than to argue and ducked behind the fruit stand where the kids were hiding.

"This kid is going to get herself killed" D.T. said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes frustratedly. Only moments after he said that there was a rustle that made him open his eyes a huge wolf pack strode out from the trees at the head was a massive grey wolf with a large slash mark on his muzzle and big fang marks in his shoulder Swift stalked forward and sat down in an animal like way with her tail curled around her body. The wolf at the front sat down right in front of Swift and the wolf pack fanned around him. Swift angled her ears behind her "this does not look good" D.T. said looking at Sonic "think we should help?" Swift twitched her ears again more urgently as if willing them to keep quiet. Swift slowly bowed her head to the large grey wolf and he copied her hesitantly. The wolf pack let out low growls of annoyance for some reason. Swift ignored them and let out a low growl to the head wolf who replied in a low bark Swift's tail flicked as she continued conversing with the wolf in what seemed to be wolf language. After a few minutes whatever they were saying heated up and they started growling at each other Swift was now standing on all fours with her ears flattened to her head her large yellow and orange tipped tail lashing in an angry way her fur bristling. "Oh crap this doesn't look good" D.T muttered. The wolf at the head let out a growl and Swift hesitantly sat down and her fur lie flat again. Swift and the wolf dipped their heads to each other and the yellow half wolf started walking away on all fours when suddenly the gray wolf let out a loud howl and the wolf pack leaped to their paws and jumped on Swift tackling her to the ground and started clawing and biting her. Swift roared furiously and her claws unsheathed and she started clawing and biting furiously trying to fight her way out. The gray wolf's eyes gleamed with a crazy hunger as he watched his wolves practically tear Swift apart. "We have to do something!" D.T said in horror Sonic nodded and raced off and started slamming into wolves with his spin dash, D.T. ran forward and kicked one in the neck and pulled it off Swift. "GO GET HELP" he bellowed at the three horrified kids behind him without a word they raced off. Swift was howling in pain and was clearly weakening as the wolves overpowered her and started dragging the bearwolf away into the woods. "HELL NO!" D.T and Sonic yelled at the same time charging over and attacking the wolves dragging her away. The wolf leader growled and rushed over to attack them he jumped and slammed D.T to the ground D.T yelled as pain exploded into his head as it slammed into a tree root. "D.T NO!" Sonic yelled slamming into the wolf so hard it smashed into a tree. The wolf pack howled furiously and abandoned Swift who was panting with her eyes half closed. Sonic curled into a ball and shot forward slamming into several wolves. D.T. stood up and shook his head, he looked at the wolves and got into a fighting stance, swaying back and forth "dang it I'm not dying again" he muttered kicking a wolf in the face and sending it flying back. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" someone shouted from somewhere by the village without a second thought D.T closed his eyes.

 _BANG!_

D.T flattened his ears as a loud bang sounded close by and made his ears ring. _What the hell was that? Was that a_ flash bang? He felt someone grab him and start guiding him away reluctantly he allowed whoever it was to lead him away from where the wolves were yelping probably blinded and deafened by whatever it was that was thrown "Keep your eyes closed a female voice said. _That voice sounds familiar..._ really _familiar_."Get Sonic and Swift!" the first voice yelled _Is that Tails? It sounds like him…_ D.T felt whoever was helping him away let go and heard rapid footsteps running back to the wolves. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his brother Tails standing a few feet away from him facing the woods he was wearing thick black sunglasses and in his hand he held a small black and silver canister- a flashbang.

 _What on earth_ he wondered as he rubbed his saw Swift being dragged by Sticks who was also wearing thick sunglasses like Tails and dragging an unconscious Swift and was having a hard time dragging the large bearwolf. Tails ran over to help her and they both started dragging Swift and dropped her next to D.T. was horrified to see Swift was unconscious, bloody and only scarcely breathing. Sticks and Tails both disappeared back into the woods and reappeared about a minute later and were helping Sonic who was limping slightly. Sonic sat down next to D.T and leaned against the fruit stand. "Well that was not fun at all"Sonic said closing his eyes for a few moments then opened them looked at Swift. "Is she gonna be alright?" Sonic said D.T. sighed and shrugged then rubbed his head as he looked around "where are the kids" he asked with a worried tone in his voice. "Relax, they're back at home" Tails said "But what happened anyway?" D.T looked up at his brother and shook his head "I don't know we heard a howl and Swift ordered us to hide and a big wolf pack came out from the trees their Alpha was a big wolf that was slashed on the face and bitten in the shoulder he looked really scary...Swift talked to him and they had a conversation and Swit was walking back when suddenly he howled again and the wolves attacked her I told the kids to go get help and now here we are" D.T said rubbing his head again. "You keep rubbing your head… something wrong?" Sticks spoke up from her spot next to Tails. "My head hurts" he mumbled as darkness slammed into his vision and he felt himself fall to the ground

 **ShrimpOnAStick: Hey guys just wanted to say this was exhilarating and really fun to write see you in the next chapter anything to add Hawk?**

 **Hawk2274: Hey guys, some stuff is going on so updating has been hard, but I am trying my best, also if you're confused about the story then go read ethanr66's fanfic called new beginnings, later guys.**

 **P.S Our other co author has been super busy and couldn't be here, have a great day and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shrimp: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of our story! Hope the chapter wasn't too intense for the rating of it what do you think Hawk?**

 **Hawk: *snores***

 **Shrimp: UGH! He's out of freaking coffee again! HAWK GET UP RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A CHAPTER TO WORK ON! *Honks an air horn***

 **Hawk: *falls out of chair* ugh ya don't have to shout.**

 **Shrimp: That's for spraying me in chapter one!**

 **Hawk:*grumbles and gets to typing* let's get writing, people didn't come here to see us bickering**

 **Shrimp: True hope you guys enjoy!**

Swift groaned and opened her eyes her whole body felt like it was on fire. She looked around to see a large dark room _What the hell happened and where am I?_ She glanced towards her left hearing a soft snoring and everything flooded back to her as she saw Jacob's form lying next to her. _Damnit I hope he's okay this is all my fault I should have never gotten him into my problems._ Swift scowled and attempted to sit up and let out a whimper as pain shot through her torso glancing down she saw thick bandages covering her stomach _Those stupid freaking wolves tore my stomach! I'll get my revenge on them for all they've done!_ Swift growled softly and lay down again "I'm confined here until I heal...This is gonna be a tough time" she muttered out loud she glanced out a window in the room to see a crack of dawn becoming visible. _I can't stay here all day I need to do something._ She attempted to sit up again and snarled as pain lanced through her again "God dammit!" She growled loudly before smacking her tail over her mouth she glanced at Jacob glad to see he was still snoring softly. Swit sighed and lay back down _This freaking sucks._ She heard Jacob groan and looked over to see him sitting up and rubbing his head "You okay?" She said worriedly the two-tailed fox turned towards her. "I smashed my head on a tree root, fainted and now I'm here I guess so" He replied still rubbing his head. Swift felt a stab of fury _When I find those wolves they'll wish they had never come close to me or my friend! "_ Where are we?" Swift asked him "Tails' workshop" D.T replied calmly _Ah, I knew this place looked familiar I was here when I first met Tails_ swift heard D.T. chuckle "Well at least i'm not dead again" Swift turned towards him her crimson eyes flashing with confusion. " _What_ are you talking about? She asked and he looked at her

"Oh uh, I've died before" he chuckled. Swift's jaw dropped and she stayed silent for about a minute.

"W-What do you mean you _died before_?" Swift said _How is that even possible!?_ D.T. sighed and explained what happened to her. After about five minutes Jacob's story was over and Swift was speechless. "Um...I don't know what to say" Swift said"I mean what would someone say to that?" Jacob smiled in amusement at her reaction when the door opened and tails walked in, he smiled when he saw his brother "good, you're awake" He said and walked and hugged him "You had me worried bro" tails said as he hugged his brother, D.T. chuckled "don't worry bro, don't plan to die again" Swift snorted "don't worry about me yanno I'll just die here alone" Tails turned towards her with his arms open "I swear if you touch me…" Swift began making Tails and D.T laugh. D.T. looked at tails "How is Nicholas" Tails shrugged"He's a bit shaken but he should be fine" D.T. nodded "where is he" Tails blinked and said "I sent him home I figured he would want to be alone he'll probably come visit soon" D.T nodded and lay down with a sigh. "Hey, Tails you got anything to help me move I can move and it really freaking sucks" Swift asked him. Tails was silent for a moment as if he was thinking before he snapped his fingers."I got a thing of crutches from when I broke my leg when I was like...eight will those do?" He asked her. Swift nodded "Anything to get me around" Tails nodded and walked out the door "I'll go get them" he called back. D.T. stood up and started heading out the door "where are you going" Swift asked "Home, to check on my son" D.T. responded as he left. _I hope he's not mad at me_ Swift thought to herself. She sighed and lay back down in silence and waited for Tails to come back with crutches.

D.T walked through the woods cautiously those wolves could jump out at anytime he didn't want to end up in a state like Swift's where he couldn't move without help. _That must really suck...Swift always seemed to want to move she reminds me of Sonic in that aspect._ He sighed as he continued to walk "I hope she gets better soon" he said aloud to continued through the woods listening to the calm wind and rustle of the trees when a drop of water landed on his head. _Don't even tell me…_ Jacob looked up and another drop landed close to his eye more followed, "You have got to be kidding me" he mumbled as he started running towards his house as the rain picked up, by the time he ran into his house he was thoroughly soaked. _Stupid freaking rain_ He thought it himself as he slammed the door shut. "Nicholas?" D.T yelled up the stairs as he remembered his son was home. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off as he looked for his son. _Where is he? "_ Nicholas?" he yelled again. Silence met his words _Where the hell is he?_ Beginning to panic he went up the stairs and ran over to his sons room and threw the door open only to see his son sitting at his desk with his headphones on his head and apparently drawing something on a sketch pad, Nicholas turned around and pulled his headphones off his head "Dad?" he said in confusion "What a you doing here you're supposed to be recovering at Uncle Tails' place" D.T nodded catching his breath from the panic and running. His son walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder "You okay? What's wrong?" Nicholas asked worriedly. D.T. simply smiled "just got a bit worried, that's all" Nick nodded his head and walked back to his seat. D.T. walked over and looked at his son's sketch pad "What'cha drawing" he asked, his voice full of interest."Just a little something…" He showed it to his father looking embarrassed D.T looked at the picture and laughed with amusement, his son had drawn a picture of him heroically posing next to a pile of wolves while girls swooned over him in the background. He turned towards his son who was blushing through his fur "Nice artwork" Jacob said to his son tossing the note pad back to him "Thanks dad" Nick said D.T smiled at his son and began to leave when his stomach growled. "You want breakfast?" he said to his son, Nicholas shook his head "I already ate before you got here" Jacob nodded and exited his room and walked down stairs and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk out it on the tablet and walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a box of cereal opened the drawer under the counter and pulled out a spoon and placed both of them onto the table. _Forgot a bowl I mean really that's like the most important part of cereal!_ He walked over to another counter and pulled out a bowl. He sat down and started making a bowl of cereal, he sighed when there was a knock on the door, he stood up and answered the door to find Amy standing there "Oh, hello Amy, you need anything?" He said surprised to see her. "No, I just wanted to check out you I heard from Sonic there was a battle yesterday involving some wolves and someone named Swift I think" Amy replied. D.T smiled "Well I'm just fine, I don't plan on dying again for a long time" he chuckled _I've been saying that a lot lately_ Amy laughed with him. "I should hope not...Also who is Swift anyway" D.T. sighed as he thought of the best way to explain what happened and who Swift was. "Cole and Sarah ran into Swift when they were on their way to my house she was protecting a young rabbit from a massive wolf, the same wolf that attacked her in the village...Nicholas was flying overhead and he fell down and Swift offered to escort them home she did, we talked for a bit before she lead that rabbit home...what was her name again? Ah, right Cream! After Cole, Sarah, Nick and I exited the cave Sonic and her both ran past and we went over to check it out because Swift was trying to prove she was faster than Sonic, but both of them were real fast, I mean they both were just blurs…...after that we talked for a bit when a growl came from the woods Swift looked both scared and furious at the same time she ordered us to hide and started…... talking with the wolf...it was weird though she acted like a real _wolf_ not at all like a mobian"Jacob took a deep breath before going on. "After they were done talking in this…. weird wolf like language she started walking away when the biggest wolf who must have been the Alpha howled and the wolves attacked her… she I pretty banged up the wolves really tore her up, her torso is messed up pretty badly, her ear looks torn, but it was hard to tell since it was covered in bandages…. besides that… I don't really know anything about her." D.T. finished. Amy was silent. "she sounds interesting" She said simply before adding "Well I just wanted to check in on you i'll see you around Jacob" She stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye Amy!" Jacob yelled as the door slammed shut _Maybe I can relax now._ D.T said as he sat down in his chair.

 **Shrimp: Well that was fun to write I'm enjoying writing this story it's fun! Anything to add Hawk? *Honks air horn to wake up Hawk***

 **Hawk: I am awake, hey guys sorry if this chapter was boring**

 **Shrimp: just making sure. And it's 'cause we couldn't really put anything bad happening so soon now could we?**


	5. authors note

**Hey guys, hawk2274 here, so ive been thinking, i might delete this story, or give it completly to pne of my CO-writers, i feel like im just not a good enough author, and that im really writing for no one, plus im dealing with some personal stuff that is making it hard to write, i just feel like im writing this for no one, i dont know, maybe im just imagining things, but let me know what you guys think, sorry this isnt a real chapter by the way, in the event that people came here thinking that**


End file.
